Porcelain skin in the moonlight
by flywithmeplease
Summary: a little boy can have a crush and a little girl too. a secret crush adn a secret love form the sweet two.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Porcelain skin in the moonlight

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Dedication: I am writing this for Mev because the last one I wrote for her was not what I wanted it to be... _Red Dress and Golden Hair_...hope this one will be better.

Warning: I am not sure how this will turn out. I want it to be a bit fast but I will also explain a lot as we go along. Harry and Ginny and Ron and Luna, are the other important pairings. R-and-R

Disclaimer: All character go to J.K. Rowling, I only own the newfound feelings and friendships, my mind, and computer.

xSxCx

+Only Day One+

"The necklace has more authority than that of the thought to give it away." Hermione whispered to herself while eyeing the piece of jewelry in her hand. She had received it at the breakfast mail service and since then kept it in her pocket, only to keep pulling it out. There was no note attached to the jewelry and it was delivered by the most beautiful bird she had seen. A black bird with white feathers every few. The eyes glowed in a gray manor, almost icy. Around the neck of the bird was a sign that read, _My name?_ Hermione pulled it off of the bird and wrote, _Achaia_.

Now, the necklace was a white gold locket, sealed shut Hermione had already tried every spell and then some to open it up, with a bright blue heart gem on top of it. On the back, _a secret... _was written on it. Hermione picked the necklace up again when Draco Malfoy walked into the head boy-and-girl dorms.

"Shit," Hermione mumbled under her breath, "what a long year and it is only day one."

"Does my presence bother you that much?" Draco asked while _placing _himself into a seat.

Hermione turned fast to look at him properly for the first time in all seven years...yeah right, 'the first time she looked at him properly for the first time in all seven years' more like she stared at him _again _for the first time since seventh year started. He was still slightly elegant, had a beautiful body, and wonderful facial features. Maybe if her long time secret crush didn't make much haste it wouldn't be that bad...

"Granger! Staring isn't necessarily the best way to answer someone who has asked you a question." Draco called from the seat he _placed_ himself in, turning the page in his book.

Hermione gave a him a sweet smile, stopping short when she realized who it was and said, "No..."

"No? What?"

"Just no."

"Very well." Draco cringed as she 'sweetly smiled' again.

"Good evening, Malfoy." she turned and walked to the left door and gasped.

"Never seen a bed before, Granger?" Draco asked as he and his book went into the right door.

_Piss off, Draco!_ Hermione didn't say anything just walked into her room. She sat on her bed after closing the door and looked over at her nightstand where there were easily two dozen roses in a vase, next to the vase was a note that read; _Achaia? Well, know me by that now. Can you forgive? I can't seem to be able to do so but others may be able to. Here are 52 roses for each day that I have made you look bad or that I have looked like an arse in your lovely almonds. Signing off here, Achaia. _

Hermione flipped over the paper and wrote, _Achaia, I forgive and forget. But mostly I forgive you. I have no idea whom you are but does that really matter? Nah. 52 times? Why count and remember? _Hermione vowed to give that to the bird the next time she came across him. She was pulling off her robes when the necklace fell out so she placed it on the letter.

She walked over to the bathroom, turned and walked back to her necklace picked it up and carried it over to the bathroom with her. She placed the necklace on the counter and brushed her teeth all the while looking at the necklace. When she finished she looked at herself in the mirror, over the summer she had grown into her body; more curves and firmer breast, her legs seemed too slender and her butt was quiet nice. She took off her white top and took another look at herself only this time she saw herself in a bra and skirt. Her hair, longer straighter with controlled curls was now getting washed in the sink so she could style it in the morning. When she pulled her head up and felt behind her for a towel she found a bare chest instead. She turned in shock and big brown eyes met equally big grey eyes. She reached behind Draco for a towel, wrapped her head up and turned to leave.

"Ahem... Granger your necklace." Draco spoke to her back.

Hermione froze, not about to turn around again, then she felt it loop around her neck. She turned her head and saw Draco's face only inches from hers. Her face now a bright red, felt her neck and luckily wrapped ears go red too. Draco finally got it closed but let his fingers linger a bit longer than needed.

"Thank you." Hermione croaked embarrassedly, hoping that he would not let her go. No move was made from him so to test her luck she took a step forward. The hands around her neck tightened slightly then they slowly slipped away. She turned her head to the left and saw that Draco was watching her through the mirror. She opened her mouth but closed it again and walked back into her room closing her side of the door. She stripped her clothing and pulled on a t-shirt and shorts.

_Shit, why him?_

_**Why who?**_

_What the hell?_

__

_**Achaia here.**_

_What?_

_**Through the necklace, hon. **_

_Oh...right...Draco Malfoy._

_**Yes, ma'am?**_

_That is who I am talking about._

_**Oh, right. Um...what about 'why him?'**_

_Well not sure you want to hear._

_**Try me.**_

_I think that I love him...and if so then that is why I can't date anyone. He is just lovely and ugh, so annoying. Why him?_

_**Oh...really?**_

_Yepp, look Achaia I am really tired and I am not too sure that this is happening...but...I will talk to you later, maybe. Good night then._

_**Sweet dreams, honey. **_Draco thought before smiling to himself. Maybe this will work after all.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Damn she is smart

Damn she is smart

"I got a lot to say to you. Yeah I got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me…keeping them here and it makes no sense at all."

"Jesus Granger! It is only 6:30 who is awake at this hour singing and showering?" Draco growled from the, now open bathroom door.

xSxCx

Hermione, deaf to all of what Draco was saying, sauntered out of the shower. Her eyes were closed and she reached behind her to grab the towel she had left on the door handle only to come across a half necked Draco Malfoy, Hermione froze and squealed embarrassedly.

Draco just stood there starting at her back side. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, slowly placed a hand over her chest, and her other hand over her vagina. Then, once again, big brown eyes met equally big gray eyes.

"Um…let…me j-just…uh…get…my towel…." Hermione stammered while glowing red.

Draco moved awkwardly into the bathroom. Hermione, having to close the door so she could grab her towel, quickly wrapped herself up.

_Wholly shits!_Hermione thought while facing the door…all too aware it was Draco's door and that he was standing right behind her. Draco jumped when the sudden thought creped into this mind.

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco hard, taking in his elegant features and nothing that he was wearing black silk boxers, only. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were in here?" Hermione demanded while marching past him to the sink so she could brush out her hair.

"What!? Didn't you hear me yelling at you for singing?" Draco asked while turning around to watch her brush out her hair.

"Um…no!" Hermione said and pulled back half her hair into a pony tail and allowed her bangs to fall in a wavy motion over her right eye. Hermione turned to glare at Draco, who just raised his eyebrow seductively. Hermione, flustered, sharply turned and whispered "fuck off." Before marching out and slamming her door.

xSxCx

_I am going to fucking kill him! Why do I have to fall that asshole? Why him?_Hermione thought while throwing a black shirt and white skirt over her undergarments.

_Malfoy bothering you again, love? Thanks for the wake up call_.

Hermione jumped at the sudden intrusion, she was still trying to get used to the whole mind sharing thing for now even though the two have become quiet good friends over the past two months._ Scared me again. Yes I hate that arrogant prat._

_We both know that is a lie because you 'secretly' can't wait until he fucks you senseless, huh?_

Hermione turned a bright red and picked up her bag and robes.

_Got you speechless? Oh well I know so don't even try to come up with a lie or an excuse. What happened?_

Hermione smiled to herself and closed her door behind her. She walked towards the great hall confining her morning in her new friend.

xSxCx

Hermione walked into the great hall and skirted to the left. She cast her eyes over to the Gryffindor table where she saw Harry and Ginny sitting next to each other. Ron had just pulled Luna over to the other two.

Draco walked in next, glanced over at her and nodded before walking on.

_You really look lovely, love, but I think you should put on your robes. _Hermione smiled to herself and walked over to her three dear friends and Luna. She put down her bag and pulled on her robes receiving a few 'aw mans' form the first years that went red when she smiled at them.

"'Odd-morn'-'Mione." Ron said through gulps of food.

"Good morning honey. Have you still no idea who the mystery guy is?" Ginny asked while patting the seat next to her.

Hermione shook her head and grabbed a piece of toast before whispering her morning to Harry and Ginny, Ron and Luna was to busy arguing and making up…out. (o.O)

The mail owls started to swoop in dropping parcels in the persons lap and carrying on. Hermione paid no mind because the only way she was keeping in touch with the 'mystery guy' was through her mind. She had not received a bird in two months today and she was perfectly fine with that.

While taking a drink she jumped about ten feet in the air when the bird landed on her shoulder with a thud.

_Beautiful love…really._

_Piss off!_ Hermione retorted while taking a note from the bird. She gave him a piece of bacon and opened the letter, reading _Just look at him. Give him the sudden chance. He never would hurt you, and he has yet to look away from you. Love knows no boundaries, Hermione. He would never miss a chance to make you shine.-never missing a thing you do me, him._ Hermione looked up from the letter and to Draco and let the last two lines run through her mind.

_Who do you think it is? _ Draco asked while raising an eyebrow.

_The only person I have wanted. _Hermione thought giving him a sweet smile.

_Well you got another owl coming…._

Right then another owl swooped down and dropped two roses on her plate with a note that read, _Sorry I forgot these-never missing a thing you do me, him. _Hermione looked over a Draco again, smiling she looked over at the door and then back to Draco. He nodded and waited until she excused herself before following suit.

xSxCx

"Harry, Ron, Luna! I think his plan worked!" Ginny squealed excitedly before kissing Harry's cheek.

"Good maybe she will smile more now." Luna said while squeezing Ron's hand.

Ron shrugged and looked down at his plate frowning.

"C'mon Ron…Hermione has always been there for us. Even if we don't like the arrogant prat doesn't mean we wont be nice…just for her sake." Harry said while looking at Ron pointedly.

"Yea honey and plus, 'we don't know a thing'" Luna said.

"Alright! Alright! As long as I don't have to be his new best mate." Ron mumbled and kissed Luna's forehead.

"Thank you sweetie, take me to class?" Luna smiled when Ron took her bag, his bag, and her hand.

Ginny and Harry shared a face of disgust, "Harry dear take me to class?" Harry and Ginny fell into hysterics.

"But seriously Harry…you are being a real friend to her." Ginny said happily. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and asked, "Do you think it will last? She is just so smart."

"Yea she is really smart…I don't know I guess we will find out, huh?"

"That we will Ginny."

"Love you Harry!" Ginny called while walking into Flitwick's room.

"You love too." Harry called back before running off toward the dungeons.

xSxCx

A silent conversation

-RING-RING-

"Why couldn't you have just told me?" Hermione softly asked avoiding Draco in the abandon class room he led her to.

"I thought you would have laughed at me." Draco admitted, "I am not too good with words and sometimes when I start to talk I just keep rambling and I didn't know how you felt and…."

"Oh…well you know now and…."

"Yes, I feel the same way. But when you started to hangout with Weasel and Potty I knew I didn't even stand a chance and then I started to lie to myself, like it would help me, and I told myself that I didn't need you and that I could just have anyone I wanted and who I didn't have had a real problem and then I saw you everyday and I knew that even at age twelve when I told myself that I was just lying and I wasn't getting anywhere with it and then I found out that me and you would be sharing dorms for out position and I got really excited and thought of this little ole necklace," Draco reached out his hand to grab the necklace from where it lay. "And I thought it was a great plan but you saw right through it and figured it out and you are just really smart and-"

Hermione reached her right hand up and placed her finger on his lips, "Okay…you do ramble…a lot! Do I make you nervous? I am not the smart one you are Malfoy…it is all you. I wouldn't have ever thought some one cared enough to even try and tell me that they liked me…a lot and to be frank, I wouldn't have ever thought that Draco Malfoy even looked at me twice."

"I don't…Hermione I never look away from you." Draco said sweetly while pushing a blushing Hermione up and receiving kiss in return. Hermione, remembering the bell, broke away and looked at the ground.

Draco looked at her confused and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Um…Malfoy…the bell rang about five minuets ago." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Draco smiled at her, a real smile, and kissed her forehead, "Damn you are smarter than I thought…no funny business, huh?"

Hermione playfully punched him before running out of the room towards the dungeons. Draco smiled and took off after her.

xSxCx

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger? Are you two deaf to the bell?" Snape's diacritical voice filled the room.

Hermione froze in her steps and turned to look at her Professor. "Professor…we…were…."

"We did hear the bell but we needed to discuss a punishment for a fellow student that decided to break on of the rules in front of me and her to see if he could be part of there little gang." Draco stated calmly…for he was highly skilled at Occlumlency so he wasn't really worried. _Don't look at his eyes, love. He can read minds you know._

"I trust you Draco. Just take a seat, we are working in partners and I think that since you and Granger are so eager to spend time together then I say you two can work together." Snape smirked and then returned to torturing more unfortunate souls.

Hermione shifter left and put down her bag before going to gather the required materials needed to make the common sleep potion, soporific, so Draco sat down and pulled out his book to read over the process.

_Today will be very long, love. _Draco thought while mixing in the dry mint leaves.

Hermione, briefly, placed her hand over Draco's left knee and patted it, then quickly added another vanilla bean.

_Yes, Drake it will be. _

Draco gave her a sideways glance. Hermione looked away and over towards Pansy to receive a glare.

_Drake? Well…love…what shall I call you? I think that I will stick with Herms…does anyone call you that?_

_No, it is open. Okay well I will only let you call me Herms._

_Fair enough, but I am sure love and honey and babe will come out more._

_Shockingly enough, Drake you are actually a sweet boy. Not the hard ass front you give off._

_Herms I fear I do not know you all to well, you are far more outspoken than I could have ever imagined._

_Drake…she keeps staring at you. _Hermione frowned at a girl behind his shoulder.

Draco turned to look at who she was staring at and rolled his eyes, _Honey…I do seem to be irresistible._

_Oh…you wish._

_Want to know a secret? A lot of people watch you…men and women. _Draco said while raising his eyebrows at Hermione.

Hermione blushed and looked away from him, _Why me?_

_Beauty is a wonderful thing to hold, love. You are brilliant, mysterious, quiet, light, but from the first time we 'met' I have never been able to get you out of my mind. You have always been someone I wanted. _Draco answered and threw her a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, _IF I didn't have the same feelings I would call bullshit. I really don't like the way she is fucking looking at you._

_Funny…I look at you that a way all the time. _Draco smiled before adding the rest of the dragon tear…immediately the black concoction turned to purple, then to a light blue, and then into a foggy gray. Hermione and Draco both leaned over the potion with their foreheads touching, hoping against hope that the potion would continue to turn colors into the clear white liquid that their Professor had said it should. Ten seconds later the two jumped back in surprise when a loud POP plunged the room into silence. Snape quickly stood and started to stride over to the desk…knowing that one of two things had happened, the sleeping potion either was perfect or it went back to the starting color of black because they added to much dragon tears. As he approached his smirked dropped because he nostrils filled with the strong sent of vanilla mint…only the smell of victory. He looked over the potion and frowned, "This is one of the best soporific potions I have ever seen. 40 points to Slytherin and 10 to Gryffindor."

_Oh yeah Drake…we did it! _Hermione shared with Draco dusting off her robes

Draco nodded frowning, _you are missing thirty points._

_Nah I have you Drake. _Hermione said before breaking into hysterics Draco followed suit and then stood to pick up his book.

-RING-RING-

Hermione grabbed her book and bottled up a vile of their potion she wrote _Draco Malfoy + Hermione Granger _on the side and gave it to Draco for him to take up there. She finished cleaning up and then turned to leave.

_Wait love? _

Hermione turned around and looked at him, shook her head, smiled and took off for Ginny and Ron. Draco watched her go and sighed wearily before grabbing his bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Learning a lesson

Learning a lesson

Draco sauntered into the common rooms happily. Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace when she heard the doors close. She turned quick and glared at Draco.

The two have been keeping their secret for four months now and were doing a fairly good job at it, every now and then they got a little to close in class or let their name slip out but nothing to be pinpointed. They could still talk to each other outside of the rooms because of the necklace. Tomorrow…well later that day will be the Christmas ball and then the two were going to be going their separate ways for break.

Draco froze in his step and thoughts…trying to dodge the glare that he learned to hate.

"No!" Hermione said quietly as Draco turned to leave again.

Draco turned back to face her and said, "Yes, love?" His voice cracked, _damn you Hermione Granger…you make me to nervous._

"Damn me? Well…fuck you Draco Malfoy." Hermione came out from the only light and took his hand and then pulled him in to the light with her.

"Um…hi…what'd I do?" Draco asked tossing back his hair innocently.

"Why?" Hermione asked looking away scared.

Draco just started at her, shocked, but he stared.

"Please just tell me Malfoy, why? Please…I am tried of playing this 'I don't care' game and I am tired of watching you two together. Is your reputation really that high to where you have to be seen with an acceptable girl? Do you want us out? Am I really not good enough? Or do you really need to have…." Hermione had started with a pleading sorrow before she broke into tears.

Draco pulled her close so she couldn't walk away from him. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled back just enough so that he could raise her chin and whisper words she would never forget, "Hermione Jane Granger we are the worlds biggest secret…well were. Tonight when she kissed me I pushed her away and I told her hurt eyes that I was not in love with her that I only loved one person…Hermione. She was pissed and took off so I am sure that who ever doesn't already know will by tomorrow. I am sure you only saw the part where she kissed me." Hermione smiled up at Draco happily. Draco bent down to kiss her lightly.

The most the two had ever done so far was kiss, nothing to raunchy just a couple of make-out sessions every now and then.

Hermione pushed up for more and wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her up more. Draco had started to walk her towards her rooms well aware that it was 1:30 and that she must be to tired for any kissing or anything.

"No…yours." Hermione said and laid her head on his shoulder. Draco didn't bother putting her down because she weighed nothing to him. Once in side the door she whispered, "I love you Draco." Draco froze and she got off of him and went into the bathroom.

She had never called him Draco before, only Malfoy or Drake…but she said Draco. They had only slept in his rooms together once when she was really sick and didn't want to be left alone. Every other night she slept in her bed and he in his. Taking a deep breath he pulled off his shirt and watch and started to pull back the covers on the bed.

When the bathroom door opened Draco looked up and frowned. A very non-Hermione person came out. She started to walk towards Draco slowly while pulling her hair back. When she pulled her hair through the pony tail holder her breast, only covered in a black bra, raised slightly. She also wore a black and red skirt snug to her figure.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco from behind and pressed her chest and stomach into his back, Draco stood up fast and felt Hermione shake as she drew circles from his pecks to his jeans. Draco sucked in his breath as she unbuttoned them and then smoothly stepped in front of him to pull down his jeans. As he stepped out of his jeans she played with the elastic on his boxers. She pulled him towards her so that he straddled her legs and hips. They intertwined fingers on the next kiss and Hermione laid back slightly pulling Draco on top of her.

He continued to kiss her mouth trying to ignore what she was leading this to. He was really reluctant to do this with Hermione because he knew she was a virgin, and before he would have jumped on it but she didn't seem to be ready to or more like she seemed to be scared and pushed into this, he didn't want her to fill that way because he saw her as much than sex…he saw her as a future and a life that lay a head. He had been with about five people all more than three times, but Hermione was something real that he didn't want to fuck up over sex.

"I love you baby, I love you so much." Draco softly whispered to her ear. Hermione pressed herself against him, she sucked in her breath when Draco let his hands trace her figure. He nibbled her chin, neck, throat, and collar bone all the while tracing her figure. Hermione moved her fingers tips up and down Draco's back , Draco slid his hands under her back and kissed her collar bone once again before kissing her abdomen and belly button all over. When he looked at her he saw she was staring at the ceiling letting silent tears fall. Draco crawled up the bed to her left side and looked at her seriously. He whipped a tear away.

"I love you too Drake." Hermione said with a smile fake smile.

"Really?" Draco asked while letting his hand rub her stomach.

"Yes…."

"Do you really want to do this, Hermione?" Draco asked seriously again, obviously in no rush.

Hermione faked smiled at him again and leaned into his shoulder and kissed it all the way down to the top of his boxers.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked while she stuck two fingers under the elastic of his boxers.

-Nod and his bowers moved down an inch.-

"Do you understand that I don't look at us for sex?" Draco asked watching her.

-Hesitant nod and another inch went-

"Mm kay" Draco laid back.

"You would like sex though?" another inch goes down with the question.

"Um…yeah who wouldn't want a beautiful girl to have sex with?" Draco chuckled still looking at the ceiling.

-Nod and now the boxers were below his penis.-

"Why now, Hermione?" Draco was serious. Hermione pulled the boxers off all the way and dropped them to the floor as she stood so she could undress herself all the while holding back tears.

"Hm?" Draco asked not forgetting the question.

Once her skirt was off she un-did her bra and it feel to the floor softly.

"Why Hermione are you--whoa!" Draco has propped himself upon his elbows and got an instant stiffy from the now necked person standing in front of him, "Shit I thought you were walking sex before…now you are a walking wet dream after sex." Draco said standing to pull her close. When his shaft brushed against her leg she almost collapsed luckily his arms were there. He pulled them back to the bed and laid her down; he gracefully fell on top of her for a kiss and once again traced her figure-all of it.

Draco arched his back and bit into Hermione's neck as a frisson shot through him. His body, not knowing what the source was, almost went limp until it was followed by two more, now on alert his body picked up that it was Hermione's right hand slowly caressing his groins. On the fourth caress he pressed his hands into Hermione's hips receiving a yelp of pain from her.

"Ah! I am so sorry babe." Draco said sliding down to kiss her hips. He had gotten to his knees to kiss them and when he kissed the left one he stuck one finger into her vagina receiving a groan and when he kissed the second hip he stuck in another finger. He moved them around all the while kissing her legs and stomach until her muscles where relaxed and then he stuck in a third. Hermione arched her back and whispered "shit!" and then she fell back on the bed roughly and allowed him to move his fingers about four times. When Draco looked back up he saw she was crying again and out of fear of that he hurt her he crawled over her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Then he remember the question that he had asked her and that she had not yet answered her.

"Hermione, why now?" Draco asked worriedly

"Malfoy…Draco…I love you…and I-I-I-I don't want to lose you." She finally answered.

"Why would you lose me because you didn't have sex with me?" Draco asked obviously confessed and holding her close to him now.

"Because you haven't had sex since you got with me." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"So, I am not getting it Herms." Draco admitted.

"Well it sure in the hell no secret that you know what to do and well…I figured that you were almost through with me because I have never had sex and wouldn't know what do or you would just get tired of waiting and then ditch me."

Draco collapsed on top of Hermione and burrowed his head in her neck and chuckled another set of words that she would never forget; "Hell Hermione I would never be through with you…no matter how long I had to wait or anything silly like that. I love you a lot and I think that you may just love me a lot too now that you actually saying my name other than 'Malfoy and Drake' but you will ditch me way before I even think about walking away from you."

Hermione blushed and buried her face in his chest holding him closer to her. That was when it dawned on him…"Hermione who told you that?"

"Crabbe and Goyle caught up with me when I stomped off from the library."

Draco clenched his jaw and just looked down at her.

"What?" Hermione asked turning red again.

"Of all the people to listen too about me you choose them?"

Hermione nodded her head before falling into hysterics, Draco rolled his eyes and got off of her to get her one of his shirts, "Draco Malfoy…get over right now."

Draco turned to look at her shocked, "Are you sleeping in here tonight?"

Hermione nodded making herself comfortable on his side of his bed.

"Well love that is not going to work out to good." Draco said pointing at her.

Hermione smiled and Draco lunged himself at her. He started to tickle her and did until she moved over enough for him to lay with her.

"I am going to be sleeping in here tomorrow night too." Hermione said while placing her head on his heart and wrapping her arms around her waste.

"Why?" Draco asked kissing her forehead.

"Draco I just allowed you to frolic on me, finger me, and all the while I was perfectly necked. That is why I am sleeping here with you every night, unless we have a fight."

Draco nodded his head and pulled the covers up over her back so she wouldn't get cold, "Well shit Hermione…I wish this would have happened the second day we were together. I wouldn't have been so lonely."

Hermione smiled and kissed his neck before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco said and drifted off to sleep happily.

xSxCx

"Hermione Jane Granger?!" Ron yelled from the door were Harry and Ginny came in from behind him frowning because Hermione wasn't in her rooms.

Harry started laughing until Ginny punched him and Ronald in the arm.

Hermione and Draco both shrieked when they became aware of the three standing in front of them. Hermione her face in Draco's chest as Draco shot back at Ron for calling him the ugliest girl he had ever seen. "Anyone would shriek waking up to your face. God bless Luna."

"Ah. Fuck off asshole." Ron retorted and Harry laughed.

"You would like it for me to give it to you there, huh?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled from his chest.

"I would wash myself really…oomph! What the hell was that for, love?" Draco asked rubbing his lower stomach where she just hit him.

"Knock it off…I mean it." Hermione said sternly looking at him.

"Alright love…you first then…okay okay! Sorry! I was kidding!" Draco said holding back her arm.

"Wholly shit the ferret lost his balls." Ron scoffed.

"Ronald Weasly…got out here right now!" Luna yelled from the sitting room.

"Coming honey." Ron mumbled

"Pick them out of her purse Ronny." Harry laughed at him.

"Harry you want me to take you out there too?" Ginny teased.

"Yeah Potter." Draco said with a smile until Hermione glared at him, "Okay love. Shit…Ginny dear can you hand me the other blanket. I am sure you and Harry wish not to see me necked." Ginny did and Draco got up to change.

"I think you have changed him, Hermione." Ginny said admiringly.

"Nah…this is the real Draco Malfoy, no mask, no strings, no nothing just Draco. He is so sweet and lovely and of course sexy." Hermione said watching pull on his shirt.

"This must be 'love struck' Granger?" Harry asked throwing a pillow at her.

"I like her this away…better then the scared one from last night." Draco said coming back into the room with an outfit and bra and underwear for Hermione.

"Didn't work out last night then?" Harry asked seriously.

Draco had gotten a new respect for Harry five months ago when him and Ginny came and asked Draco for help with the whole Hermione situation and then Draco confessed to them that he had always liked her so he told them his plan and they said they would help him. Draco especially liked how Harry smiled evilly when he told Draco that he would kill him if he ever hurt her in anyway.

"Well Potter, Ginny, nothing did happen because of Crabbe and Goyle they told her that I needed to have sex with her or I was going to dump her so she thought that was true and then I got out the whole story and was going to take her back to her rooms but she told me that since I had respected her and had seen her necked then she would be sleeping with me for the rest of my life." Draco handed Hermione her clothing and pulled the blanket tight around her before caring her to the bathroom to change.

When Draco walked back over to his…their bed Harry held out his hand and said, "Harry Potter" Draco accepted and said "Draco Malfoy"

Harry, Ginny, and Draco talked about the ball while Draco picked up the clothing and made the bed.

"Herms you look lovely…come on." Draco said watching her again.

"Just braiding my hair Drake." Hermione said while weaving a pink ribbon, the color of her shirt into her hair.

When she was done she came out and wrapped her arms around his middle and she allowed him to kiss her head while she took a deep breath of him. Draco placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up placing his hand under her legs, she wrapped her hands around his neck and he took her over to a chair. Hermione had placed her head on his left shoulder so the right side of her neck was visible.

"Wholly shit Hermione…does he own you?" Ginny asked smiling. Hermione turned a bright red and ducked her head into Draco's chest.

"Ahoy mate!" Crabbe called from the door; Goyle came in behind him and looked over at the pastries that Luna had brought them. Before anyone could say or do anything Hermione jumped out of Draco's lap and had taken Crabbe out and then caught Goyle by the leg and brought him down too. Draco, the only Bloke not laughing, jumped up and grabbed Hermione off of them and restrained her arms to her side.

Crabbe pulled himself up and looked at Hermione and started to draw back his arm.

"If you fucking touch her asshole I swear I will cripple you." Draco warned. Harry and Ron stood up too and looked at Crabbe as to dare him. Hermione got out of Draco's hold and strode over to Goyle, held out her hand and gave HH sldjHa him a sweet smile.

"I would have Crabbe stay but Goyle would you like to stay for some food, sweetie?" Goyle nodded and looked back at the door that Crabbe had fled from and sat next to Luna.

"You are way too sweet." Draco whispered to Hermione who had just made herself comfortable on his lap again, while resting his head in the crock of her neck.

"If I held grudges I bet that would have been you that just got a black eye from me." Hermione chuckled and turned red when he bit her ear.

xSxCx

"I and Harry are going in white and black, just classy." Ginny told Luna, Ron, and Hermione as they walking into Hogsmead to get the orders. Draco was inside the castle taking care of a problem that he had caught a first year Ravenclaw doing.

"Were going in red and green." Luna said leaning more into Ron. Ron wrapped his arms around her and said, "Yup…that is classy." Ron smirked to Harry.

"What about you and Draco?" Ginny asked looking at a lost and lonely Hermione.

"Um…we weren't going together because no one knew and then everyone found out because of Pansy and Crabbe…I don't think I will ever be left alone about this, huh?" Hermione asked looking at the ground shyly.

Ginny patted her back and gave her a sweet smile before they all left her to get them a table at the Three Broomsticks.

Many people laughed as they passed by Hermione, who had taken to a bench outside because she didn't want to be alone in there either. The students were laughing because her supposed boyfriend wasn't with her and all the people passing were laughing because she was alone and had a hickey the size of a golf ball just visible because she didn't have her coat button up all the way and her hair was in a tight braid.

Hermione was staring straight ahead ignoring everyone and their comments. When a yell and her name pulled her out of her thoughts, "Hermione Jane Granger if you get a cold before I have one dance with you I swear I am going to go fucking mad because I will have killed you." Many of the students froze and looked to where and who the noise came from. Hermione had jumped off the bench and saw Draco running towards her from the school. She tossed her head back and laughed but stood still because Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, and now Blaise were coming her way.

Draco seemed to have no intentions of slowing down and when he got to her he placed his hand behind her head so she would get hurt as the two fell to the ground in a kiss.

'Humph!' was the last thing the others heard before they came running to see what had happened. They came on them at the tail end of the kiss.

Draco jumped up and bowed, "Fair beauty forgives my rudeness…but walking sex cannot be left a lone." Hermione laughed and allowed him to help he up she curtsied and said, "Kind sir, your apology accepted."

"Here," Luna said laughing and thrusting a parcel for the two at them. "We picked your colors for you Draco, Hermione."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione. Hermione just shrugged and smiled at him.

"What are they?" Draco asked Luna.

"Wait and see then." Luna said while pulling herself into Ron more obviously cold.

"Kind sir, lunch?" Hermione said batting her eyebrows and looking at Draco with big innocent almonds. Draco smiled and said, "Fair beauty led the way." Accepting his offer Hermione grabbed his arms and gave him her parcel to carry and then led the way for the other to follow into Three Broomsticks.

xSxCx

A/N: There we go (smiles big) I hope you guys enjoyed. That was my favorite to write. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: my apologies for this being way over due…but shit happens. I am really sorry! I think I tried to make this a bit longer to make up for it. It is a one shot chapter, so try to look over any grammar errors. I will type slowly do spelling check and reread all tonight. So just forgive me now! I thank thee and I would LOVE some comments. OH YEAH and special thanks to BURGGIRL(!) Big cookies' from the "dark side" shall be thrown her way—she gave me the colour ideas for Hermione and Draco!**

xSxCx

"Hermione do you realize we now only have two hours?" Draco asked while walking out of the bathroom with black slacks on, looking over at Hermione who was in the same spot that he left her a hour ago, on his bed tucked into the book she had bought in town.

"Mm." Hermione answered not looking away from her book.

"Alright then I am going to see what your friends got us." Draco told her while bringer over the parcels.

Hermione frowned, looked at Draco, started to close her book, opened it fully, heard the paper rip and looked at Draco again, frowned, closed her book fully and sat it down, reached for it and let out an angry 'huff' when Draco grabbed it on the other side of the bed.

"Don't look at me that away, love." Draco said smiling at her before giving her, her parcel.

Hermione shrugged, pulled her braid tighter and opened her parcel at the same time as Draco.

"Silver!"  
"Gold!"  
"Draco!"  
"Hermione!"

Draco and Hermione turned to see Ginny and Harry standing in the doorway holding their own clothing.

"What?" Hermione asked forgetting her dress, for the moment.

"We are here to get dressed and to help you guys get ready!" Ginny said matter-of-factly while looping her arm with Draco's she winked at Hermione who looked at Harry puzzled.

xSxCx

Hermione took one last fleeting look at herself in the mirror sighed and took the black shawl from Harry who gave her a small peck on the cheek. She walked out and fell breathless when she saw Draco sitting on the couch.

"Aw you look lovely Drake!" Hermione said before bending to kiss him on the forehead.

"Not as pretty as you my love." Hermione blushed and looked down at the ground scarlet.

"Alright, shall we go then? I believe 15 minutes is considered fashionably late enough." Ginny said smiling but a hint of impatient was thick. The other three smiled and walked out.

Ron and Luna were waiting by the door for the others and then they all went into the ball. When the six walked in they looked for 

Blaise who had ordered them all something to drink at a table he had reserved for them.

"Damn fine looking Hermione." Blaise commented while they approached. Hermione kindly smiled and blushed a 'thank-you'

xSxCx

((So thought occurs to me to describe what they look like…be hold beauty!))

Blaise had on a bubble gum pink tux with a black shirt underneath, his short black curly hair was as messy as ever.

Luna wore a dark red dress that was clingy to her shockingly curvy figure. She wore a green bow in her long blonde hair and shimmy eye shadow. Ron had a dark red tux with a green shirt and a dark red tie. Looking rather stylish his hair was just tossed to the left side.

Harry just had on a black button up shirt and white slacks with a white sports jacket thrown over his shoulder. His black hair was actually combed. His green eyes were just as bright as ever and even more so when he looked at Ginny. Ginny wore a—rather—short white dress, tied at her hips was a black ribbon. She wore black heels and white gloves with black stockings. She had a black chocker around her neck; her bangs were pulled to the left with a black burette while the rest of her hair was nice and straight. Her eyes wore a nice line of white eyeshade. She had black nail polish and a sweet dab of perfume.

((Deep breath and like I said cookies to BURGIRL for the idea of colour for Draco and Hermione—thank you, Hun.))

Draco Malfoy wore a dark gold long sleeve button up shirt, so not to blind people with an overpower colour on his fair skin, or to be tacky. Her wore a black tie and 'tight' black slacks, that showed off his arse fairly well ((sorry I had too!!)). His blond hair was in little spikes with golden tips. Hermione Granger wore a silver sparkly knee high dress with black gloves and stockings. She wore small, white heels and her hair was in tight curls, bangs pulled straight back in a puff held by a silver burette. There was silver glitter in her hair and lightly on her skin, even though it glowed golden from happiness and warmth, her eyes had a shimmer of silver as well.

xSxCx

"Mind yourself." Draco growled while glowering at Blaise, whom just smiled.

Once they were all tired of sitting and talking, they decided to go out and dance some. When Draco asked Hermione to dance, she just politely declined his invitation, saying she couldn't dance and would stay with Blaise to keep him company. Draco scowled but walked away with a smug smile on his lips.

"You are going to be the end of mine and his friendship." Blaise smiled at Hermione.

"Sorry…but I cannot dance and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him."

"Hm…what in the hell is he doing?" Blaise demanded in utter disbelief. Hermione followed his gaze and sure enough Draco was sporting two girls toward her and Blaise.

"Candy and Sandy" Hermione muttered under her breath with hate running thick. These were two girls she couldn't stand; _always giggling, always flirting, always demanding, always sluts!_

_Aw…honey, don't be like that. They are for Blaise anyway._

Hermione smirked at his return comment and pushed back from the table to stand up.

"Blaise, Candy and Sandy, Blaise." Draco said smoothly backing away from the two girls swiftly. "Shall we dance _now!_" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

Hermione nodded and gave Blaise a sympathetic look of sorrow before getting towed away, "I really can't dance." Hermione admitted stumbling to keep up with Draco as he pulled her toward; 'the gang'.

"You aren't making her dance…right?" Ron gulped watching Luna swish her hips guided by Ginny. Hermione gave Draco a pointed look and flushed, Draco glared at Ron.

"'Bout time I just went and requested the song, 'Gravity'" Ginny smiled at Harry.

"'Something always brings me back to you….'"

"Song is starting." Draco winked, "I won't let you go…I promise." Draco sighed contently closing the gap between the two quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifter her onto his feet and twirled her away with him.

"'You hold me without touch, keeping without chains…'''

"Hm…you don't seem _so _bad." Draco chuckled pulling her closer to him, if possible.

"Aren't I hurting your toes?" Hermione worried laying her forehead on his shoulder.

"Naw you are way to light." Draco kissed her ear.

"'I live here on my knees as I try to make you see/ you're everything I think I need/ here on the ground. / your neither friend nor foe/ though I can't seem to let you go….'"

"Ah…I see, 'something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long.' I really like this song, Drake."

"Hm…_I _really like _you_." Hermione flushed crimson when he whispered the words in her ear and hid her face in his chest.

"'This is the story of a _girl_…."

"The song is over, Drake." Hermione smiled looking at a him, oddly her was still slightly taller than her even as she stood on his toes.

"I am aware of that…do you want to jump, mosh, swish, or scream the words like most of the others are?" Draco asked seriously as he changed direction, back towards 'the gang.'

"None now, Drake." Hermione answered while wrapping her arms tighter around Draco's neck when he started to go twirl faster to keep time with the new guitar melody from the song, 'Animals'.

"WOW! Hermione can…not dance." Ron smiled at Draco when he saw their feet. Draco smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead.

xSxCx

"So lets go boggy!" Luna said and pulled Ron out with her to shake her hips…unsuccessfully.

Ginny looked at Hermione, who shook her head violently.

"Come on 'Mione! It is the song the dance goes to." Ginny whined while she unbuckled her heels and handing them to Harry. Hermione shook her head violently again.

Draco, in fear that if she kept shaking her head so much it would snap off, placed his hands on her cheeks, "Aw…Come on babe, I'll hold your shoes." Draco twinkled at her before muttering a spell that removed her shoes. Ginny took her hand and hauled her out to the middle she pushed a few people back and others caught on that Hermione and Ginny were going to dance.

_I hate you Draco Malfoy! _ Hermione thought before plastering a smile and following Ginny's moves…with much less grace and a lot more thought.

"Love you too baby!" Draco yelled shortly after her thought reached his brain.

"'Shorty got looks, Shorty got class, Shorty got hips, Shorty got ass. When she hit the spot she drops it down low like….''' Draco had held her eyes and let his jaw drop as she danced. Before she could even attempt to finish with her part of the dance, about twelve boys came flying at the two girls, out of pure lust. Draco 

was faster at reacting than Harry and was already pulling off a Ravenclaw and getting ready to elbow a Hufflepuff in the head. Harry caught his arm and shook his head before yanking two Slytherin's out of the pile.

_Draco help me! Don't hit anyone though…please? _Hermione franticly pleaded while kicking the guy on top of her in the groin. Draco pulled off another body and then the two Slytherin's that Harry had already done once, before sweeping the shaking Hermione into his arms. Pushing through everyone to get to their old table, Harry and Ginny quickly followed with Ron and Luna right behind them.

Draco sat Hermione on his lap with a small shudder. Hermione kept her arms around Draco's neck and hid her head in his neck, shyly. Blaise approached them, white and glaring at Draco.

"You okay, Hun?" Blaise asked looking at Hermione with a wink.

"Blaisie can you get us drinks?" Candy's whiny voice echoed around the table.

_I could kill them! _Hermione thought while glancing at Draco.

"Very brave of you Drakie." Sandy said in a husky voice, Hermione tensed.

"Yeah…want to save me?" Cindy asked than rubbed his arm. Hermione grew more ridged and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna all pulled away from the table and deep into their seats. Draco didn't want to talk or pull away from 

Hermione so he sat very still. Blaise was approaching when he stopped short and caught on.

Sandy: "Yeah Drakie…both of us…."

Candy: "We will be better than that…."

Sandy: "…thing. If you are getting any…."

Candy: "…yep she seems to…."

Sandy: "Shallow."

Both moving in closer, Hermione breathed in.

"Drakie—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hermione cried lurching forward for Candy's 'pretty, little' neck.

"Wholly shit.'' Was shared simultaneously around the table as Draco pushed Sandy a little rougher than needed and lifted Hermione from the 'fight' gracefully.

Sandy and Candy turned and bolted. Hermione sobbed, Draco held her close, Blaise, Ron and Harry broke into hysterics, and Ginny and Luna shared a look and then started on the boys for laughing.

"Sorry Drake…Draco." Hermione said once she controlled herself.

"Whatever for?" Draco asked pulling her back to his lap.

"For being so protective." Hermione said shaking her head.

"It is okay." Draco was bewildered.

Blaise sat the drinks down, "Blaise what are those?" Hermione pointed to the drinks.

"I believe they are Gin and Tonic." Blaise said while looking at them thoughtfully.

"Really, that is my favorite!" Hermione smiled before gulping then down, "Alright…let's dance."

"Wait…Hermione Jane Granger! You drink?" Draco asked in shock.

"Well…not really…I--"

"—she does during a celebration and that is all she ever drinks…when she does." Harry explained for her, she nodded and jumped to take Draco out to the dance floor.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to dance like this." Draco mocked.

"Well the song just started." Hermione giggled.

When Draco gave Hermione the best look alike of her, he could manage she walked up to him, placed her hands on his hips and moved his hips in time with the music. Draco shook his head violently with a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a gasp when Draco pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Draco chuckled at her reaction and then he placed his hands on her hips to roll them with the time. Hermione kept her hands on his hips to keep them moving with the time. He looked down at her love glossed almonds and she looked at his 

lovely icing for eyes. The only thought going through each other's minds was _I love you! _Before they locked lips.

xSxCx

"Alright hiccup lets sing hiccup a couple of hiccup songs hiccup!" Seamus' drunken voice echoed through the dead silent ball room. The teachers had left already and the clock just chimed midnight. A drunk Seamus started the night off with 'Out Time Now'

Then Harry sang 'Pictures' with Ginny, and Luna sang, 'Angle'. Blaise and Draco sang 'December'

Draco remained up there and during the guitar intro to the song, he was going to sing he smiled at Hermione, "This was the song that we were listening to when we danced at the club with Ginny and Potty. I love you Herms." Adjusting his tie he winked and started to sing 'Collide'

When Draco was done he put down the microphone and smiled. He reached towards the almonds; he bent and kissed Hermione before sitting next to her. A couple more people sang and then Hermione straightened her dress, adjusted her shoes, gave her shawl to Draco and fluffed her hair. She left a searing kiss on Draco's cheek before stumbling towards the stage. She told Dean and Seamus the song she wanted; 'Hero' in their ears so no one else would hear.

"Ahem…well…I really like this song…and uh…I hope you all do too." Smoothing her dress and taking a deep breath Hermione's shaking hand held tight to the microphone. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "'Let me be your Hero, baby.'''

Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked at Draco when the song was over. She smiled and placed the microphone on the stand and swished off stage. Approaching the staring 'gang' she smiled and seated herself next to Draco again.

"Alright, Hermione, anymore secrets? You can dance, you sing extremely well, you only drink for special occasions…it is like Hermione Jane Granger has a wild side? To think I was so foolish to thinking I could know you in just four months." Draco said while grabbing her hand tightly.

"Well I find most men are assholes, and I hate the smell and taste or beef. I enjoy most books and I have a mild problem with people who think they know everything." Hermione raised her eyebrows as her lips twisted into a smirk.

Draco just shook his head and chuckled, "Hey they are letting a few more songs get sang…I know they won't be great but come on."

"Alright as long as I get to stay on your toes." Hermione looked hopeful.

Draco lifted Hermione from the chair swiftly, but gracefully and twirled them around still holding her up about an inch of the ground by her hips, "I won't ever let you go." Draco promised placing her on his toes again.

"Do you even know this song?" Hermione asked as the tempo settled into a 'thud-thud-thud-thud' from the song 'Lullaby'

"Mhm." Draco was watching someone across the room. Hermione turned her head to look but Draco turned them around fast so she couldn't see very well.

"What's wrong?" Hermione scowled.

"Why do you think something is wrong, babe?" Draco serious again.

"Hm…because you are watching someone." Hermione scowled again.

"Shh. I am just concentrating on the song." Draco smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes but clamped her mouth shut. When the song stopped and another person went to sing they didn't stop twirling. Draco kept the same pace until someone started another song that he knew and he sang along quietly. Hermione smiled and laid her head sleepily against his chest, she drifted off to a groggy state. When Draco was pretty much sure she was about to pass out he picked her up, holding her close and carried her back to the common room, he pulled off her clothing and pulled on a pair of his jogging shorts and a lose shirt before covering her up and heading to the common room to relax a bit.

xSxCx

**A/n: there you go…sorry it took forever. Hope you enjoy and like I said I did this all in two hours. One shot chapter. Sorry for any major mistakes. Always to Mev! Thank you BURGGIRL ((again.)) R-and-R!**


End file.
